ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meihui
Meihui is the current leader of the Jiuxue Mystics Profile Appearance Like all elders Meihui is small and shrunken. She is dressed in a robe with strange sigils woven into it, and wears rings on each of her fingers bearing similar runes. Biography The Jiuxue Mystics and the Joketsuzoku were once allies. During this period Meihui and Cologne were the closets of friends. They fought alongside each other and saved each others' lives more times than could be counted. In fact, most of what Cologne knows of magic is based on what she learned while training with Meihui. Unfortunately alliances between tribes are such ephemeral things. Eventually the Jiuxue elders that the alliance was no longer to their advantage. They decided to end it by means of a traitorous ambush. Had it been successful, it would have killed half of the Joketsuzoku Council and a good number of their best fighters. Meihui managed to send word to Cologne of the betrayal after her sister slipped word to her. She, of course, brought the warning before her own elders thinking that they would simply avoid the ambush. Perhaps use their knowledge of it as a bargaining chip in future negotiations. Sadly the Council had no interest in negotiation. They had been betrayed and they wanted blood. Instead of avoiding the area, they used the information Meihui had given Cologne to attack the ambush party head-on, wiping them out entirely. No mercy. No quarter. Everyone there was slaughtered. Including Meihui's younger sister. Ever since that day, Meihui has hated Cologne almost as much as she hates herself. Chapter One: Preparation When Soap and Brenda arrived at the Jiuxue Mystics they were met with bitterness and anger. Which turned to blind rage when Soap asked for aid. Before she could even explain a wave of invisible energy rippled through the air, blasting the elder back into the door through which she had come. The door shattered into fragments, and Soap went flying down the hallway outside, skidding to a stop on her back. Soap managed to react to her next attack and block it in time. Once Brenda got over her shock she tried force Meihui to release her only for Soap to tell her tell her to stop, then in a gentler voice asked if Meihui was done. Soap made no move to stop her when she strengthened her attack. Only reminding her of the dangers they face and asking her if she valued vengeance over her village’s survival. For an instant Beneda thought Meihui was going to kill Soap, but luckily she let her go. Making her way back to her study Meihui affirmed that the Jiuxue Mystics would join the alliance. As they left Meihui asked if Cologne would be there which Soap confirmed. Without further comment, the old woman walked back into her room. Chapter 2: Converging When the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. The day dragged on, hour after hour kept passing into the next. The army trained tirelessly for the upcoming assault, familiarizing themselves with the tactics expected of them, as well as with the other members of their disparate groups. Meihui had Ryouga, sparing with members of Lao Shihong's Mercenary Clan until she angrily told them to stop. The purpose of the training was to teach the mercenaries to fight as one yet much to the ancient mystic’s frustration they kept charging off on their own. One tattooed warrior argued that it wasn’t Lao Shihong's way of fighting, but she just replied that they would die then. Another tried to argue that she was just comparing them to the weak sorceresses of her village. In response to this she told Ryoga to go full out. The next half hour was more or less a continuous stretch of Ryouga pounding them into the ground. Eventually, Meihui decided that Ryouga's group had done as much as was profitable for the moment, and told them to take a break before someone ended up truly out of commission. The other fighters quickly staggered off, trying to retain some scraps of their dignity. Chapter Three: Assault When the army arrived at the portal the clan leaders had their warriors order themselves as Cologne prepared to force their entry. The Musk were going through first, with the other tribes following in the sequence that had been decided during the war council. Ranma became worried when he saw Meihui gazing intently at as she made her preparations. Worried that she decided to take advantage of the opening he slowly moved closer to Cologne. Upon the portal opening the waiting martial artists burst into motion, shooting through the gate in blurs of speed. It wasn't even a full minute into their attack when everything started to go to hell. The Musk had gotten all of their fighters through the portal, and the Silk Lotus tribe were next in line were starting to enter as well. Tendrils of black magic stabbed into Cologne blackening the flesh at the point of entry. Ranma tried to figure out a way to help her only for to tell him to stop as there was nothing he could do. Fighting through the agony as the corruption spread to the rest of her body Cologne kept the portal open as the rest of the army made their way through. However Ranma could see that she wasn’t going to make it just as he was about to grab her Meihui slammed her hand into his chest, sending him flying backward. Meihui landed next to Cologne, raised her hand, and clamped it down on the cane, adding her life energy to the struggle. Now that the corruption was split between the two of them it slowed down significantly. Ranma turned back to the stream of warriors, and saw that it was now the Joketsuzoku that were charging through. He watched, fists clenched, as warrior after warrior blurred past, one tribe changing into another. The dark spell continued to spread through the bodies of the two masters, but they held on together, without faltering. Finally, the last warrior leapt through the portal, and Ranma whirled back to Cologne and Meihui to tell them they could stop only to be told that wasn’t an option. Ranma tried to protest them sacrificing themselves but Cologne just told him to go. Chapter 4: Remembrance After being resurrected and regaining her memories Meihui has contemplated watching Cologne die coming to grips with how empty it felt. Eventually she sent word to Cologne that she was coming to meet with her. Not knowing what to expect she both closed the restaurant and sent Mousse and Shampoo away, telling them not to come back until late that evening. When Meihui arrived after a long silence Cologne was the first to speak thanking her for what she did at the portal. A small grunt was Meihui's only reply. With so much pain and uncertainty between them, Cologne took refuge in the banal issues that two clan elders would be expected to discuss. That broke the water a little as Meihui informed Cologne of the recent unrest in the Byankala Mountains specifically how the Silk Lotus Tribe leader wasn’t resurrected. The two quickly grew silent upon realizing that they were scheming and tossing political machinations back and forth between each other like they did when they were young. Cologne was the first to speak again and once again was interrupted. Much to her surprise Meihui apologized. She realized that there was to many if’s to many things they both could have done differently for her to focus on blaming Cologne. The Joketsuzoku elder covered the distance between them in less than the blink of an eye, grabbing Meihui and clutching her in a tight embrace. The two tiny old women remained there, no further words passing between them as they clung tightly to each other. Category:Characters Category:Jiuxue Mystics